Alone Now
by Loony-1995
Summary: They have to keep their relationship secret, their love more forbidden than that of Romeo and Juliet or Severus Snape and Lily Evans. But will trying to cover their feelings lead to unsolvable problems? Ron/Draco slash one-shot. Song fic: I Think We're Alone Now - Tiffany


I should seriously stop listening to the radio, it's bad for me.  
Me first Ron/Draco slashy-fic!  
I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany (or there was that Girl's Aloud one)

* * *

_Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand  
And so we're_

It never should have been. They were just too different.

One blond, one red-head.  
One slender, one muscular.  
One Slytherin, one Gryffindor.  
One Malfoy, one Weasley.

Two enemies together.

'Weasley put Malfoy down now!' Called McGonagall sternly, tutting as she strode up to the two teenagers. Ron had Draco by his throat, pinned up against the corridor wall. Draco's feet a couple of inches above the ground. Ron suddenly released the blond and he landed hard on the floor.

Draco murmured an insult.

'I'm sorry what did you say?' Ron growled and leaned down to the Slytherin.

'Nothing worth your ears,' Ron's fist swung back but McGonagall grabbed it.

'Leave,' she ordered and Draco left.

'My father will hear of this!'

'Well he won't be able to do much from Azkaban!' Ron retorted to Draco's back.

'Weasley, can't you just behave?' She shook her head. 'Malfoy's father may be behind bars but he is still a powerful man. I don't want to see you harmed,' she added in a soft tone.

'Don't worry,' Ron gave a characteristic lop-sided grin. 'Malfoy would never harm me.'

They had to keep this stupid pretence up that they hated each other. That they wanted each other dead.

_Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say_

Ron let out a huge laugh as he pulled Draco along by the hand.

The darkness engulfed the grounds, just two figures dancing through the trees. They were no longer bound to their house, their family loyalties or friendship prejudice.

Ron felt thrill and excitement course through his veins as the couple ran as hard as they could. They knew no one would find them out here but they were caught up in the buzz of forbidden love.

He felt Draco tire behind him; the smaller boy didn't have the stamina or strength that Ron did.

In one smooth motion, he stopped running and pulled Draco down. Ron's body over Draco's.

_I think we're alone now_  
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now_  
_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

'I think we're alone now,' whispered Draco, his voice part thrill, part fear – there was a powerful, manly body looming over him that could easily break and beat him but Draco knew this beast would never harm him. Only if Draco wanted him too.

Draco could hear his heart thudding in his ears, it blocked out the eerie sounds of the forest but all he cared about was the fiery man above him.

Ron gave a deep, rousing chuckle.

'It would seem so,' his voice was gruff and low. 'Hmm, I wonder,' Ron put all his weight onto his left forearm and began to trace a line down Draco's crisp, white shirt, undoing the buttons as he did. Draco knew what was coming; his breathing rate increased and colour flushed his pale cheeks. 'What should we do now?'

_Look at the way_  
_We gotta hide what we're doin'_  
_'Cause what would they say_  
_If they ever knew_  
_And so we're_

Draco watched cheeky, happy-go-lucky Ron enter the dinner hall. The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head. Ron had a beautiful blonde on his arm and _she_ was flirting and giggling at whatever Ron was whispering in her ear. He saw the girl blush excitedly and slap Ron's arm playfully. Draco could guess at what Ron was whispering and it certainly wasn't clean.

He hated this.

He knew they couldn't show their relationship but did Ron have to act like _that_ in front of him. He knew Ron would know he was watching.

Ron didn't need a girlfriend to hide their relationship. Why all of a sudden did he have to get one?

A blonde, like Draco, at that. Couldn't he have just dated Granger? A fussy, bossy, not-very-pretty book worm and not a flirty, playful, gorgeous gossip.

Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe Ron didn't like, love, Draco anymore.

This relationship with that girl would have to end.

* * *

'Hey,' cooed Ron in a soft tone and went to put his arm around Draco's waist. But Draco drew back. 'What's wrong?' His tone was so charming and caring that Draco almost let the girlfriend problem drop. But he couldn't.

'I know.'

'Know what?' Ron gave a light chuckle and lent back onto a desk. They were in a classroom that had been left to waste for the last 50 years. Draco shook his head, took a breath and restarted.

'What's going on between you and, and Lavender Brown?' He hadn't been able to bring himself to say her name before but this time he did. Draco thought his voice sounded strong and relaxed but Ron heard stress and fear.

'Draco,' usually Draco went weak at the knees when Ron said his name in that deep, oh-so sexy voice but he stayed strong. Jealously had hold.

'No, don't "Draco" me! I want to know, fucking her are you? You're meant to be _my_ boyfriend and instead you're swaning around with that blonde bitch on your arm. I don't care if you like girls as well but whether you care for me? Just a bit of fun was I,' he sneered and forced himself to look at Ron.

Ron said nothing.

Then Draco felt Ron's lips crash down onto his and Ron's muscular, long arms wrap themselves around his willowy body. Draco couldn't fight him and he didn't want to.

Draco's fears and questions had been answered.

Ron pulled his lips away and held Draco's gentle face in his hands. Draco stared back into Ron's crystal blue eyes and felt himself soothed by their seeming endlessness.

'I love you.'  
_  
Running just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say_

Draco heard about Ron and Lavender's break up two days later.

He swaggered around with a smug smile on his face, everyone believed it to be death eater related and none would have guessed it was because of Ronald Weasley.

They carried on their show-fights, Draco secretly relishing every moment.

They met up as often as they could while staying as hidden and secret as they could.

The more they hid their romance, the stronger their love grew.

Draco loved having Ron's strong arms wrapped around him; every moment in this Weasley's private company was absolute bliss.

Draco didn't know how long his affair could last whether it would be able to survive after Hogwarts or during these dark, death eater times. Draco would try all he could to make sure it survived and he was savouring every memory they had together.

Each word, each touch, each kiss.

_I think we're alone now_  
_There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now_  
_The beating of our hearts is the only sound_


End file.
